Recreated
by Productive Procrastination
Summary: Upon Zoey's contraction of a strange disease, the gang's children turn to Grandma. Now they need to follow an ancient Cherokee legend to go back in time to save Zoey's soul from shattering; and the guy who caused it. Heath Luck must live for Zoey to live.


**Author's Note: Hey there and thanks for stopping by my first (in over a year, actually) fanfiction. Recreated has been rated T for "teen" due to coarse language, violence, and teenage themese such as intimacy, etc. Yes I am aware that my chapters aren't very long, but I get them out around every other day or so, depending on the feedback I get. Speaking of which, please read and review, but most importantly, enjoy!**

***Also note that this takes place in the next generation. The main characters are the children of the 'nerd herd'. All events are based off of what P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast left for us after Tempted.***

There's nothing better than waking up in the middle of the night to hear: "Yes! Yes! Go faster! YES!"

Especially when you know it's your idiotic roommate playing video games at five-thirty in the afternoon. I turned on my side to gaze squinty-eyed at the lit up TV screen across the room. On it I could see some kind of mad car chase, complete with exploding buildings, screaming pedestrians, and the smoke from burned rubber.

"Waverly," I growled dangerously, "some of us like to sleep before school instead of rotting our brains playing mindless video games."

Waverly paused her game and glanced over her shoulder to look at me from behind her small-framed glasses. Her short brown hair was tied into a tiny ponytail. She gave me an apologetic half-smile. I would say she looked a lot like Jack right then, but that wouldn't make any sense. Jack and Damien adopted Waverly, which is why she is the only one a year ahead of the rest of us. And by us, I mean the Circle's kids. You know, Aphrodite, Erin, Shaunee... There isn't a vampyre that hasn't heard of them.

"Sorry," she said quietly. I sighed and rolled over again to face away from the light. I squeezed my eyes shut to try and fall back asleep. Though I had that weird feeling in my gut that said I wouldn't be sleeping for the rest of the day.

Even though Waverly was a fifth former, and I was just a fourth former, I felt like I was about a bazillion times more mature than her. I rubbed my Mark with the base of my palm absentmindedly. I heard the TV click off and some rustling from across the room.

"You can keep playing, just keep the sound off and stuff," I mumbled lethargically. The rustling stopped, and I could picture Waverly shrug as she slipped into bed.

"Nah, I should probably catch some z's before class starts," she said. "Night, Blair."

"Night," I said on a yawn.

An hour and a half later, I was still staring at the ceiling of our Rome House of Night dorm room. I yawned quietly and stretched my arms out wide. My hand collided with something warm and furry; I blinked hard and turned quickly onto my side.

"Meow _sniff_!"

"Cosmo!" I gasped quietly, grabbing the small black cat before he could fall off the edge of the bed. He gave another little sniffle before snuggling up against me and purring softly. I gave a little smile and rubbed him between the ears as I let my thoughts drift off once more.

_I wonder what Mom's doing... _Mom had been really busy lately with all her Vampyre High Priestess work. Sometimes I didn't know how she did it. I mean, I loved her and all, but sometimes I wished she had more time for me, you know? Sure, we went out for dinner together or just sat down to talk once in a while, but it was really hard not being with her! I had grown up around her and Dad and my twin brother Forrest in Capri, where the Vampyre Council had been moved after Mom took down Kalona.

Of course, she hadn't done it alone. Her Oath-Bound Warrior and now husband, James Stark, my dad, as well as Aunt Erin, Aunt Shaunee, Aunt Stevie Rae, Aunt Aphrodite, Uncle Damien, Uncle Jack, and Uncle Darius, assisted the Vampyre Council in killing Neferet and banishing Kalona for good. Mom only told me about that whole expedition a few years ago, since it was a really tough topic for her to talk about. Especially the part about Heath, and Mom's soul shattering when she realized she couldn't save him.

I felt my throat tighten a little, as if I were feeling the same emotion Mom got when she told me. I hated Kalona so much that it was a wonder I hadn't been there when it happened.

Running my hand down Cosmo's sleek black pelt, I stifled a sigh. A glance at the clock told me it was an hour until 8 p.m., when classes were due to begin. I heaved myself up and headed for the bathroom after grabbing my uniform with the golden wings of Eros, signifying that I was a fourth former.

The first thought that came to mind as I looked in the mirror was: _Dear Goddess is that really me?_

My mouth fell ajar as I gazed in both horror and amazement at my reflection. Sure, I looked pretty normal for the most part. Long, thick brown hair like Zoey Redbird's herself. I'd say I have my father's eyes, but I know for a fact that James Stark did not have jade green eyes. Sure, my tan skin was a bit flushed, but I think I had well enough reason. My fingers pressed up against my Mark. My newly filled, crescent moon Mark. My immediate reaction went kinda like this:

"Holy fuck shit! Forrest!!!"


End file.
